Black and Blue
by Smirking Menace
Summary: What if Ichigo unlocked his Quincy powers before his Shinigami ones? What if he became a hollow before fully meeting Rukia? This is a story of what ifs and horribly unlucky hollows.
1. Prologue: Seeing Double

_Disclaimer: All Bleach are belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing but the plot (maybe not even that)._

* * *

**Black and Blue**

_**By Smirking Menace**_

_Prologue: Seeing Double_

Ichigo Kurosaki was a sullen teen that was plagued by Death on a daily basis. You see, the boy could see the dead from quite long ago and attracted monsters known as Hollows like no tomorrow which brought him to his current predicament; His family was in danger, a creepy girl was unconscious after he had mistaken her for an intruder and a huge monster had taken his sisters in hostage.

"Yuzu! Karin!" The teen yelled, desperate to get to his baby sisters in time and save them from the strangely familiar monster that appeared before his eyes as it prepared to eat them. Taking a leap from his second story window in a textbook flying kick to the hollow's head, the orange haired youth was dismayed when the creature merely swatted him aside, sending him crashing against his family's home and clinic.

Dazed, the teen stumbled out of the wreckage, clutching his hurting side as he bravely limped back to the monster, determined to at least get his sisters to safety.

'I would die to protect them.' Thought Ichigo, unknowingly awakening a power deep inside him as he suddenly felt lighter on his feet and his skin became filled with blue lines. What the boy didn't know was that his dead mother had been a Quincy, a human imbued with impressing spiritual power that was bred against hollows. The fact that he was also the son of a former Shinigami captain made the teen a monster in raw spiritual power and as long as he was alive he would be a beacon to all able to sense reiatsu, the spiritual aura.

That awakening of the part of his reiatsu that was Quincy gave him a few advantage over regular human, though he not having any talisman to focus his power into a weapon would cost him dearly that night.

Feeling better already for some reason he could not pinpoint, Ichigo ran once more to the monster and gave him a powerful kick, making it stumble and relinquish it's hold on the Kurosaki sisters who promptly ran back to their protective big brother.

"Give it hell, Ichi-nii!" Karin, the most spiritually powerful of the two girls said, momentarily forgetting about her promise to herself to never acknowledge the spiritual world.

"W-what was that thing?" Cried Yuzu, the most sensitive of the two, terrified by her current ordeal.

"I don't know, but I won't let it hurt you anymore, run and get the old man, quickly!" Ordered Ichigo, sending his sisters to their father that was currently on some house call on the other part of the small town of Karakura.

"But!" Karin started.

"No but, go!" Yelled the teen, afraid for his sisters more than he was for himself. "I won't lose you too! I can handle it so go to the old man!"

Teary eyed, the girls did as asked and ran as fast as they could to their father, leaving their brother to his self-imposed fate. Secure in the fact that his sisters would be safe and his father would take care of them, Ichigo once more faced off the monster, unwilling to flee in case it would go against his sister again.

"C'mon then, let's finish this! Take this!" The teen yelled, running to the hollow and giving it a solid quick to it's strange mast in half the time it took him previously with double the result. His leg didn't hurt half as much afterwards as well... it was almost as if the ambient air was protecting him... That tought cost him much as the hollow, enraged by the affront smacked him once more, this time to the floor.

The next thing Ichigo saw was a giant maw that closed against his sight...

_All went black._

* * *

**"Welcome, King..."**

Who was that? Why did it sound like him?

**"Like you? Hehehe, I AM you!"**

Did it read his thoughts too... or did he speak them aloud? He couldn't tell...

**"'F course I can, though I guess you're too dead to care, heh?"**

Dead? Yes... that's right, he was dead... crushed to death by that thing...

**"Yup, that hollow got you good. Pitiful! If it was me in charge..."**

Him in charge? Who was that?

**"Open your eyes, dumb ass!"**

Doing as told as he had nothing better to do, Ichigo found himself in a crumbling world full of white skyscrapers that were rained don by acidic rain in from of his, with a fearsome grin on his face was... himself. A discoloured version of him, except for those ugly eyes that reminded him of that -thing-...

**"Yeah, I'm a hollow, and soon I will be King so stay back and enjoy the show, alright?"** Said his strange and rather creepy double in that multilayered voice of his.

"No! Yuzu, Karin!" Said the teen, as he launched himself at his chalk white self. As he was about to make contact, however, he was absorbed.

**"Wait what? Get out of here, there can only be one King!"** Yelled the other from the confine of his mind as he was strangely only able to see through his eyes... there was someone else there as well but they were so weak right now...

"Fine, I guess I'll be alone for now, but you better get back out one day and get defeated properly, go it?!" Was the irritated yell that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

**"Now, how to get out of that loser... hm... that may work hahaha!"**

Why did he feel so doomed...?

* * *

**AN: So this is my attempt at a Hollow Ichigo story with a twist, the twist will of course not fully appear until at least next chapter so you will have to wait until then! Reviews feed my capricious muse, use that button!**


	2. Chapter One: Genesis

_Disclaimer: All Bleach are belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing but the plot (maybe not even that)._

* * *

**Black and Blue**

_**By Smirking Menace**_

_Chapter One: Genesis_

It was dark in here, Ichigo remarked to himself as he floated in the cold nothingness that was his hollow's heart. It w«as also worryingly quiet all of a sudden, making his feeling of doom even more pronounced.

So he spoke.

"What are you doing, you freak of nature?!" Well... maybe that wasn't the most civil way of going at it but it seemed to work as sounds and sights started to penetrate his mind.

"**Oi, watch it, Horse! No talking!"**

A pause as this strange statement penetrated his fuzzy mind then...

"...Wait, what did you just call me?!" What did it even mean anyways?!

"**You are the Horse, I am the King now. Do as I say. Now shut up while the grown up 'talk'. Hehehehe!"**

Dude be crazy, that didn't make any sen...

**CRASH!**

"What was that? What did you do?!" Ichigo yelled, scared that something bad just happened to his body. He needed that one!

"**SHUT UP! Just stay there and observe the TRUE King!" **With that came a strange phenomena, like he could see from his eyes but could not move in the slightest and he guessed it was what happened as he was currently in the Freak, as he started to call him.

He was surrounded by those strange creature, trapped in a strange dark area that he was instinctively certain was the bigger hollow from earlier. Why did he feel so hungry all of a sudden? He felt saliva pool in his mouth as the Freak lunged at the neared monster and _ripped and bit _it to oblivion. He felt stronger yet even less in control after that and the massacre commenced.

Bite, scratch, punch, claw... wait since when was he able to claw at something? He felt jhis body... but was it really his body? It felt... heavier since he lost control somehow... no matter, he felt it become more solid, stronger, faster... better.

Soon the Freak was clawing at the strange wall leading outside and they were under the moon, battling the hollow he saw with strangely familiar beam of blue light coming out of his now heavily clawed and white hands. The blue lines were now more pronounced and the other monster... yes, he was a monster too now... soon was consumed as well, weakened by having been overthrown by it's latest meal.

Then came the pain in his chest.

That incredible pain that seemed to eat away his heart and crawl up his throat, suffocating him with a strange white substance. He was dead now, he knew... why did it hurt so much to be dead? It was supposed to be peaceful... was his mother suffering like this as well?

The pain came too much... he passed out.

* * *

The new hollow roared in rage and pain as it's body was remade into a reptilian image of pain and misery and _emptiness_, it's mask skull-like with blue lines on it's left side in a strange tribal marking. Bones creaked, reformed, changed places and the hollow was transported to another area... tried to be transported to a new area but was instead absorbed into Hueco Mundo as the spiritual world of the Hollow called to all it's children as something wrong as sensed.

Quincy should never become Hollows, after all. That was against both creatures' very natures.

Hueco Mundo resonated with fearsome screams that night as an abomination was created that full moon night.

The new creature was imbued with a deep self hate and an unending thirst for spiritual power, it's screams and moans heightening in pitch as it trashed under the white sand of the empty world it now was a part of. The pain was atrocious to the new being as it clawed at itself in a rage, absorbing more and more spiritual particles as it brought itself harm and used the reiatsu-heavy atmosphere to regenerate itself, unknowingly augmenting it's power as time went on.

After what seemed an eternity to the now feral being the creature sensed another and was filed with _hatred. Destroying_ the enemy and taking it's reiatu for himself came naturally to the new hollow and, as the pain receded a little when his unending hatred was focused on another, the young hollow found enough mind to seek others to destroy instead of himself.

So the creature roamed the vast desert in hope of finding another to destroy and soon did, the hollow there weak and easily destroyed by his corrupted Quincy powers, his mask acting as a talisman as it was his heart and soul in a concentrated form.

Soon those puny enemies were not enough however, and the hollow sought another source of food... deep bellow it sensed such food and soon it clawed at the sand, burying itself deep underground until he fell in a great underground forest.

This was it.

He was in a concentrated enough area to sate his hatred... he may even evolve into something truely capable of exterminating these creatures!

And so he attacked the swarm of hollow he saw starting the union that would make them a sole Gillian, the next step of their evolution. What they didn't know was that they wouldn't survive, even as a dormant soul as the Quincy power of the being once known as Ichigo Kurosaki would completely destroy them, leaving only they powers for him to consume behind.

It took Kurosaki three months to get where he was today, as a war was preparing in the world of the surface without his knowledge. A war he should have taken part in should had he taken the time to question the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki.

Without a care of the outside world, the hollow feasted on the swarm, destroying by the dozen and glowing in a strange light as he absorbed the potent reiatsu released by his act in the air.

The hybrid was ready for the next stage of it's evolution as if consumed the last of his enemies' strength.

A true King was about to be reborn.

* * *

**AN: Next stop, Chapter Two: Evolution.**


End file.
